


No-So-Guardian (Emo) Angel

by CabbageDynamite



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit and Remy May show up, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageDynamite/pseuds/CabbageDynamite
Summary: Virgil has been assigned to be a Guardian Angel for the new Prophet, Thomas.Virgil just was to get this over with.Logan just wants to do his job.Roman just want Virgil to be more carefree.Patton just wants everyone to get alongand Thomas, he wants to know who all these guys are.





	1. Virgil POV

**Author's Note:**

> Having a go at this, go a few thing written, sorry it is so short.
> 
> First SS fanfic.

Virgil didn’t understand the change, why did it happen? They knew he wasn’t good at change, but they said it was for the best.

 

What best? It was not his fault that he ended up at a poetry competition while doing recognisance and talked to some humans there.

 

It was not his fault that a demon inhabited the human at the event whose poem nearly made him cry with how much it related to him.

It was not his fault that he was the only one that noticed the demon in the hosts body.

It was not his fault that he let the demon leave the body and escape instead of killing the host along with the body.

 

Well the last one was his fault really, he just panicked, thinking of this smiling young kid that told him about how he wants to set up charities for anxiety and depression, so no one will go through what he went through.

 

Virgil just froze. Long enough for the demon to escape, it was a momentary lapse in judgement, but no, angels don’t get momentary lapses in judgement so he must be rebelling against angel kind.

 

Virgil sighed. Anything he did always didn’t end well, normally he was with someone else that could take over went he messed up a little or he overcame it just in time to make it seem like nothing was wrong, but his ‘attitude’ and this last mission were apparently the last straw and he was to be placed as a guardian.

 

Virgil hated this, guardians must be knowledgeable and self-assured, they had to console their assignment when things got too much for them and protect them from any danger that may come their way.

 

Did any of that sound like Virgil?

 

No.

 

This was going to be a train wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil get's introduced to his Prophet. 
> 
> He is so Excited...

Logan, as Virgil called him - ‘cause he was not calling him by Lohagel anymore after he was the one that reported him - was to oversee his first time as a guardian. He could tell Logan wasn’t pleased with this but did what he was ordered.

They appeared in front of the house, the assignment was apparently home alone and wasn’t expecting visitors for the rest of today, so it would be a simple explanation with no witnesses. Good, less could go wrong that way.

As they walked up to the door Virgil wondered how they were gonna explain everything to the assignment and not have him panic.

Virgil started to think of all the different ways to explain the situation they were currently in went Logan rang the doorbell. At this point, Virgil had no idea what to say as the door opened.

An average height man looked at them both, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a red shirt with a star on it that Virgil had sworn he had seen before.

“Hello?” The assignment asked.

“Hello, are you Thomas Sanders?” Logan asked.

“Yes…” Thomas looked unsure whether he should be answering the question or not, “How do y-?”

Logan quickly cut in saying, “Very well, this is Virgil he is to be your Guardian angel from now on. Good day Prophet.” Then Logan disappeared into thin air, going back to heaven, Leaving Virgil there by himself.

‘Great Specs, freak him out for me to deal with...’ Virgil thought, but before Virgil could open his mouth to say hello, or explain everything the door was closed in his face.

“Well, this is just great! What else could go wrong today.”

“Oh, hello Emo Nightmare!”

Virgil turned around, and there he was, the most annoying demon ever.

“Princey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to give me ideas of one shot I could continue this story with.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Cabbage x


End file.
